Episode 2 (Manga)
Logline 山を降りたいなら、 弓を引けるようになれ… ウスムが辿り着いた答えは!? To leave the mountain, they would have to learn to draw a bow... What is Usum's solution!? Synopsis A group of children are trying to take down a large, wild boar with self bows and arrows, but in vain, as it runs through them, knocking down and injuring a young boy. Just as the boar circles around for another charge, Usumgallu arrives and lands two deep shots through the boar's head with a crossbow, felling the animal. The group of children are captivated by Usumgallu, unsure if they are a human or nymph, and likewise, Usumgallu is fascinated to meet humans other than their grandparents. Usumgallu takes out ointment to apply to the wounded boy's knee and then introduces themself, as the group of children – Kirta, Tiyes, Sukri, and Tehip of Tasi Village – do in return. Kirta asks to see Usumgallu's crossbow, amazed by its superior heft compared to a self bow, and he and Tehip try to draw it, though fail, not understanding how to operate it. Usumgallu shows them how to properly draw and shoot the crossbow, and reveals that they crafted it themself, to which Kirta asks Usumgallu to craft more crossbows for him and his friends. Usumgallu agrees to do so and additionally allows the children to keep the boar, leaving Kirta feeling uneasy over Usumgallu's unrequited kindness. As reciprocation, Usumgallu takes the boar's head to and sacrifices it before a "god's throne" elsewhere in the forest, and together the children give thanks to the god of harvest and pray for continued hunting successes. Before Usumgallu and the Tasi Village children part ways, Kirta tells Usumgallu to meet him and his friends 60 days later before the same god's throne with the crossbows, to which Usumgallu agrees. While leaving for Tasi Village, Tiyes and Sukri bicker over Usumgallu's gender, the former convinced they are clearly a boy and the latter believing them to be a beautiful young girl. When asked for his opinion on the matter, Kirta expresses indifference towards Usumgallu's gender or even species, content so long as they craft crossbows for the group. While they watch the Tasi Village children depart, Pan pokes fun at Usumgallu for being so kind, though Usumgallu is fine with the situation, amused at how happy the kids seemed. Upon noticing that their offering has been accepted by the god of harvest, Usumgallu decides to stay out a little while longer to hunt for more game. Later, back at their family cottage atop Mount Nisir, Usumgallu tells their grandfather about the Tasi Village children they met. The grandfather is happy Usumgallu is making friends their own age, but warns them to remain cautious of telling others about their androgynous nature, stating that people are often unaccepting of that which is different from their norm, sometimes viciously so; however, he assures Usumgallu that if they form a bond with someone and really trust that person, they can cross that bridge in time. A while later, after the grandparents have went to bed and Usumgallu has fallen asleep while at work on the crossbows, the "Hearth Lady" manifests from the cottage's hearth and finds herself intrigued by the godliness Usumgallu emanates, and the reminiscence of such to a god she knows well. As a friend of all children, she places Usumgallu, Pan, and Fwawa under a covering for warmth. Sixty days later, having finished crafting the crossbows, Usumgallu meets with the Tasi Village children in front of the god of harvest's throne, and the children are all ecstatic to have their own personal crossbows. Shortly after, they begin a hunt for a deer, chasing down and cornering the animal before Tehip kills it with the experimental five-bolt double-barreled crossbow Usumgallu crafted. The children shortly after find themselves cornered by a pack of wolves, with a waterfall behind them. As the Tasi Village children ready to take on the wolves with their crossbows, Usumgallu offers blood from the slain dear to the god of the waterfall, which the god accepts. The waterfall in turn parts, revealing a passageway through which the children can escape to the other side of the waterfall. Closing 類稀なる英知、そして神々との対話。 我々は今、新たな神話の目撃者となる。 Gifted with exceptional wisdom, and conversing with the gods. We are now witnesses to a new myth.